ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events
Things of news and such that are happening or that happened in the last two months. Most recent news and events go at the top. Entries older than two months should be moved to the relevant year's page. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left). Things that should probably be added are newly released missions, newly released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom-related news, and so forth. Please include a link and date. For a handy backcalendar of past news and events, please see the year pages. April * 18 - Gabby and Chakkik get deja vu in their second mission, and set up the biggest cameo in the PPC. (NSFW) * 17 - Gabby and Chakkik undertake their first mission. Why a You!Sue thinks that being Smaug's "treasure" is a good thing, who knows? * 15 - It turns out, PPC Badfic is still a thing. Rina and the Librarian kill shipped replacements of... themselves? * 13 - Valon absolutely loses it when his favorite League of Legends character is replaced by a torture fiend. * 11 - It had to happen sometime. Valon and Kala finally venture into Harry Potter, to clear up a bizarre James/Harry slashfic. * 10 - Valon and Kala venture into a new continuum to kill a particularly psychotic replacement. * 6 - Rina and Zeb get an unusually bratty Sue. At least the fic was short. * 5 - Rina and Zeb get another Doctor Who mission. Now this is deliberate. ** Desdendelle, The Librarian, Rina, and Zeb are teamed up to tackle a Doctor Who/''Harry Potter'' crossover in "Misophist" There was much angst to be had. March * 29 - Valon and Kala venture into Monster Musume once more, to put a royally messed-up timeline back in order. * 28 - DBS pair Arinellya and Kalen have to deal with an Inheritance Cycle PWP. Also, exploding people. * 27 - Rina and Zeb head into Doctor Who for the first time. Coincidence? Probably not. * 26 - Hey, remember when Silenthunder started a riddle game and then DC villains and heroes showed up on the Board? That sure was fun! * 25 - Happy Victory in Middle-earth Day! * 24 - Rina has to deal with the aftermath of her last mission and meets some new people. ** Rina and Zeb take down "Rose Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," but things don't go quite as smoothly as they'd planned. ** Rina and Zeb finish off "Rose Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." * 22 - Rina and Zeb kill "Rose Potter and the Goblet of Fire." * 15 - Rina and Zeb tackle "Rose Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." * 10 - Huinesoron kicks off the 2015 Shipficfest. * 5 - Rina and Zeb take out "Rose Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." February * 17 - Agents Rina and Zeb are sent into the Legendary Rose Potter series. * 15 - New partners Ginger-Wise and Alloy take on their first Stu. * 11 - Two agents from the DMS are sent into Equestria with Marvin and Printworthy to take on not one, not two, but three Suvian characters. * 7 - Rina and Zeb head into Harry Potter to tackle yet another daughter of Remus and Tonks. * 6 - Ari takes Navare and Amris on their first mission, in which the boring, overpowered Stus are experiencing a significant gravitas shortfall. * 4 - Rina takes Zeb out for his first mission, and the Stu... well, let's just say that "He Was Practically Asking For It." * 3 - Rina gets a new partner in this interlude. Category:Events